Hurricane
by Ivy N.O
Summary: A Hurricane has swept through one of Ouran's many libraries. There's no resisting it as it tears books from the shelves and stalks you through the corridors. Well, that's what happens when you accuse a girl of not being able to dance, careful Ootori, you're about to get swept up. A Close to Home One Shot.


_**A/N: So this is the one shot suggested to me by Inu001. The song is Hurricane by Panic at the Disco, I suggest you listen to it first to get an idea of the pace. Also, it's an epic song.**_

_**Anyway here you go and please review and tell me what you think or tell me any one shots you'd like me to write, (they don't have to be in relation to Close to Home.)**_

_**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or the Song Hurricane. **_

"What do you mean, dance?" Amaya said slowly, regarding the boys around her with suspicion. It was at the end of her first week of as 'bodyguard' and club hours had just ended.

"We're going to have dance lessons for our guests! And of course the girl who shows the most talent will have the honour of having the first dance with a host of their choosing at the next host club ball!" Tamkai twirled as he spoke, coming to a stop and running his hand through his bangs.

This guy is just too fabulous, Amaya thought.

She folded her arms across her chest and looked at the king defiantly.

"Alright. I still don't see what that has to do with me."

Tamaki smiled. "Well it's simple, we need a girl to do demonstrations for the guests with."

Amaya laughed shortly. "Nice try. Not happening."

"Aw, come on Amaya..." She felt arms wrap around her waist and the eldest Hitachiin's voice in her ear.

"It'll be fun" Kaoru purred, mimicking his brother's actions.

"You know, for some unknown reason, I really doubt that." Amaya said with a raised eyebrow. She glanced at her watch.

"Look, I have to go to the library before going home so I'll see you lot tomorrow." She expertly untangled herself from the twins' arms and walked out the door.

Once she left Tamaki turned pleadingly to Kyoya.

"Mommy! She's not helping!" He whined.

Kyoya sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Don't worry Daddy, I'll handle this."

.

.

_(Hurricane begins to play)_

Kyoya pushed open the door to the library. It was relatively dark inside, understandable considering that most of the student body had gone home for the day.

"Amaya, may I have a word?" He asked, knowing she would be able to hear him.

"Hmm? What is it Ootori?" She replied, her voice coming from his right. She stepped out eerily from behind the shadowed bookshelves.

"I'm been asked to make you reconsider the dance classes." He answered dryly.

She rolled her eyes and groaned. "I don't dance."

"Don't or can't?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

Amaya smirked at him. "Don't."

He held out his hand to her.

"Prove it."

She looked at him ruefully and took his hand.

_Are you worth your weight in gold_

_Because you're behind my eyelids when I'm all alone_

She yanked him up against her and winked at him. He snacked his arm around her waist. He stepped forward quickly. She smirked as she recognised the first step of the tango.

_Hey, Stranger, I want you to catch me like a cold_

_You and god both got the guns, when you shoot I think I'll duck_

Amaya hitched her leg around Kyoya's and he dipped her.

_I led the revolution in my bedroom and I set all the zippers free_

_We said, "No more wars, no more clothes_

_Give me peace_

Kyoya swung Amaya back up her body pressed against his.

_Oh Kiss me!"_

_Hey! Hey! We are a hurricane, _

_Drop our anchors in a storm,_

_Hey! They will never be the same_

_A fire in a flask to keep us warm_

Amaya chuckled and spun so her back was plastered against him. Their hands still joined, his arms crisscrossed her chest.

_Cause they know, I know_

_That they don't look like me_

_Oh they know, I know_

_That they don't sound like me_

She began to sway her hips against him, his breath warming her neck.

_You'll dance to anything!_

_You'll dance to anything!_

She let him go and walked away backwards. He followed with a smirk on his face. She laughed and ducked behind a bookshelf.

_Oh I'd confess, I'd confess, in a room where I'm blessed_

_But he didn't come and speak to me_

_Or put my heart at ease_

Kyoya stalked her as she flirtatiously spun just out of his grasp. She turned and he wasn't there.

_And I believe that half the time_

_I am a wolf among the sheep_

_Gnawing at the wool over my eyes_

Where are you Ootori? She mused when she felt a hand clasp her wrist. She glanced up to see Ootori looking triumphant.

_I led the revolution in my bedroom and I set all the zippers free_

_We said "No more wars, no more clothes_

_Give me peace_

He brushed her hair from his face and their lips met.

_Oh Kiss me!"_

He pushed her into the shelf behind her, causing books to fall to the ground

_Hey! Hey! We are a hurricane!_

_Drop our anchors in a storm_

His mouth moved to her neck and her breath caught in her throat.

_Hey! They will never be the same_

_A fire in a flask to keep us warm_

She yanked open his jacket and her hands began to roam his chest.

_Cause they know, I know_

_That they don't look like me_

_Oh they know, I know_

_That they don't sound like me_

_You'll dance to anything!_

_You'll dance to anything!_

_You'll dance to anything!_

_You'll dance to anything!_

Kyoya looked up and met Amaya's eyes. He grabbed her hand and started leading her through the narrow gaps between the shelves, ignoring her questioning look.

_Fix me, or conflict me._

_I'll take anything._

He moved back into a dancing stance and Amaya chortled but complied. Again they began to move together.

_Fix me, or just conflict me_

_Cause I'll take anything!_

Amaya wrapped her legs around Kyoya's waist and he held her there, spinning as he did.

"_Hey! Hey! We are a Hurricane!_

_Drop our Anchors in a storm_

_Hey, They will never be the same_

_A fire in a flask to keep us warm_

He dipped her and she swung her head back, her blonde hair cascading towards the ground.

_Cause they know, I know_

_That they that they don't look like me_

She raised her head, both panting slightly.

_Oh they know, I know_

_That they don't sound like me_

He put her feet back on the ground but she kept her arms looped around his neck.

"My place?" She suggested.

"Yeah." He nodded, both hurriedly leaving the library.

_You'll dance to anything!_

_You'll dance to anything!_


End file.
